Té sin azúcar
by Dramaaa
Summary: La culpabilidad, a veces justa y otras no, siempre remueve algo en tu interior. Eso les pasó a Chichí y a Yamcha mientras cuidaban de Goku. Ambientado en la Saga Androides. Pasaje eliminado de "En el Techo". Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.


Cuando a Goku le empezó a doler el corazón justo después de empezar la batalla contra los androides, fue llevado a su casa por Yamcha para que se tomara la medicina y que descansara, con la esperanza de que aún le hiciera efecto y no se cumpliera la fatal predicción de Trunks. En el hogar de los Son estuvieron conviviendo la ex pareja de Bulma y la mujer de Goku por algo así como una semana, centrados casi exclusivamente en el cuidado al protagonista de Dragon Ball. En el primer respiro que les dio el guerrero saiyajin con sus gritos de dolor, creo que Yamcha y Chichí pudieron entablar una primera conversación que quizá ambos necesitaban sin saberlo:

"Té sin azúcar_"_

por Dramaaa

o-o-o-o

Lo vio entrar en la habitación y no se lo pensó: -¿Quieres té?- le preguntó alzando la taza sobrante.

-Sí, gracias.- contestó Yamcha.

Se sentó en la silla que bordeaba la mesa, justo al lado de su anfitriona, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Parece que Goku está mejor, ¿no?- cuestionó.

-Sí, sí.- contestó la morena tomando asiento igualmente. -Lleva un par de horas tranquilo, ¿quieres azúcar?-

-No, prefiero el té solo, Chichí, muchas gracias.- Y tomó un sorbo de la infusión. No estaba muy caliente por lo que le daba a entender que llevaba allí bastantes minutos sola.

Los dos dejaron sus tazas sobre los platillos y miraron hacia otro lado.

-Vaya día.- soltó torpemente Yamcha con una semisonrisa en la boca.

-Sí, con hombres como mi marido nunca sabes lo que puede pasar.- respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo al té. -Tengo que estar continuamente alerta.-

El silencio los rodeó por unos segundos incómodos. Nunca se habían visto así, Yamcha y Chichí solos en una habitación sin ninguna realidad tan emergente como urgente a su alrededor donde poco lugar había al trato amigable. Ella era una ex guerrera casada con uno de sus grandes amigos, pero Chichí no sabía hasta qué punto él y Goku eran íntimos. La razón no estaba porque no hablaran de sus amistades, cosa que hacían, si no en que su esposo pocas veces sabía lo importante que era una conversación para fundir una importante relación: a lo largo de su vida, sus amigos lo había formado como compañeros de aventuras, y éstas, por definición, no llevaban implícita mucha conversación. Grandes frases, célebres momentos, hechos redundantes que proclamaban simpatías recíprocas y que por su urgencia hacía que le debieras la vida a tu compañero en la pelea, pero no una charla para comentar la hazaña o para hablar de la familia.

Por su parte, Yamcha odiaba sentirse así, con una mujer delante y no saber cómo interaccionar. Por defecto, estar con una fémina, sea hermosa o no, le hacía comportarse con el vicio que había tomado hacía ya años recién llegado a la urbe, tras mucho luchar contra ello, en el que el buen humor y la admiración por su carrera deportiva o simplemente por su físico danzaban en el aire haciendo que los dos se dejaran llevar por la atracción. No lo podía evitar. Era un hábito adquirido tan fácil como lo fue para él robar. Creía que era cosa de la ciudad una vez que llegó a ella, pero lo cierto es que se lo debía a una mujer, la única con la que había podido seguir comportándose como un nómada y un salvaje por mucho que ella se lo había recriminado. "Eres un crío, Yamcha, seguirás siendo un asaltador de caminos el resto de tu vida", le dijo rencorosa una vez. Quizá tenía razón, pensó él por entonces, y a lo mejor por eso trataba a las mujeres como si residencias fijas fueran, es decir, que se quedaba con ellas hasta que otros aires lo llamaban por su naturaleza inestable.

-Yo no...-

-Quizá deberíamos...-

Los dos habían querido hablar a la vez y se habían interrumpido.

-Perdona, Chichí, ¿qué decías?-

-No, no, dime Yamcha, habla tú.- ofreció Chichí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No, por favor, yo sólo iba a decir una tontería.- comentó divertido rascándose la nuca.

Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre, la morena decidió comenzar de nuevo: -Yo...- empezó a decir. -Yo lo sabía, sabía que Goku no estaba bien.- profirió por fin mirando fijamente a la taza.

Yamcha abrió los ojos sin saber qué decir. -¿Lo...lo sabías?- terminó por preguntar con retórica.

Chichí se quiso explicar: -Llevaba una semana quejándose del brazo.- dijo con culpabilidad en la mirada alzando la vista hacia él y tocándose la extremidad que indicó en la frase. -De aquí, del brazo derecho, decía que le dolía por dentro y yo le dije que eso no era normal en él porque nunca se quejaba.-

-Sí, Goku es duro.- añadió Yamcha acomodándose en la silla.

-Lo es, nunca se queja pero un dolor durante tanto tiempo es raro en él.- sentenció volviendo a centrarse en la taza.

Yamcha la miró por un instante sin entender a qué venía tal explicación. -Con tal de pelear es capaz de luchar sin un brazo y una pierna.- comentó el Rey Hiena queriendo restarle importancia al momento de seriedad creado. Bastante tenso estaban siendo esos días como para que la noche se estuviera volviendo de igual modo sin ninguna necesidad.

-Sí, lo sé.- alzó la morena entendiendo la intención del guerrero. -Pero yo lo sabía, sabía que él por ser un...- paró un segundo antes de continuar. -Por ser un saiya no es normal que le duela tanto tiempo un golpe.- volvió a detener su interpretación de los hechos para mirar a un punto fijo enfrente. -Yo debería de haber...-

Yamcha se incorporó en la silla para para fijar su mirada en la mujer de Goku. Había visto su absoluta entrega para con su marido las más de treinta horas pasadas y no era justo que se culpara de algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance: -No es culpa tuya, Chichí.-

-Sí, lo es.- reaccionó rápidamente la hija de OxSatán con un poco de rabia comprimida, lo mismo que autoresentimiento. -Yo cuido de él, cuido de mi casa, de mi hijo...-

Yamcha volvió a interrumpirle: -Pero era imposible que tú pudieras saberlo, se supone por lo que dijo ese chico que vino del futuro que Goku debería de haber...- En este punto paró al darse cuenta de lo terrible de lo que iba a decir: -Ya sabes, debería haber _sufrido su enfermedad_ algo así como un año antes, y no ahora.- Sonrió y se volvió a recostar en la silla al creer que se había hecho un lío al explicarse, como siempre le pasaba, aunque había acertado al no nombrar a la muerte en ningún momento. -Es que no me sé expresar bien, Chichí, pero lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya.- sentenció finalmente.

Ella, que había estado mirándolo anhelante le correspondió en el gesto, enternecedor a su parecer: -Sí, te has explicado bien, Yamcha, no sé por qué te dices eso a ti mismo.-

-¿El qué?- quiso saber el luchador sujetando despreocupado la taza.

-Eso de que no te sabes expresar bien.- inició su razonamiento Chichí. -Sé lo que quieres decir y para mí es importante porque tú también conoces a mi marido y has visto lo especial que es.-

Vislumbrar a esa mujer dirigiéndose a él con tanto respeto y comprensión era algo sorprendentemente bueno puesto que de todos era conocido el carácter de Chichí sobre todo con los amigos de su esposo. Sin duda, ver así a su marido le estaba afectando profundamente. O igual era cierto eso de que sólo sabes cómo es una persona si has convivido con ella y los demás daban por hecho mucho de los temas referentes a la morena sin pararse a pensar más. Sentía por dentro que la sensación comenzaba a ser recíproca: ser testigo de un Goku sufridor en un contexto distinto a la batalla te hacía plantearte muchas cosas, dudas que él nunca había tenido por importantes. Para Yamcha era curioso que eso le afectase más que el haber estado a punto de morir, quizá porque ya murió antes, mientras que ver al saiyajin más poderoso de todo el universo sufriendo sobre una cama era de todo menos común.

Le mostró su sonrisa un poco melancólica. -Bueno, eso es lo que siempre me decía Bulma, que no sabía expresar mis sentimientos.-

-¡Ja! Ella no es la adecuada para decir algo así, ¿no crees?- le inquirió con complicidad.

Esta vez sí que se sorprendió y no por el cambio radical de actitud en la ex guerrera que pasó con una facilidad envidiable de profundamente empática a aguda chismosa. Con ese comentario, Chichí pareció darle a entender que sabía más de lo que se suponía que debería conocer. Su carcajada inicial era demoledora, de ésas que soltaba la mujer de Goku cuando algo le hacía exaltarse con energía, como si lo que hubiera escuchado fuera sumamente gracioso a la par que insultante a sus oídos atentos. Yamcha abrió los ojos en expectación.

La morena se explicó alentada por la mirada del luchador: -Después de tantos años contigo no sé cómo se enreda con _ese hombre_, la verdad es que no me lo explico aunque viniendo de ella cualquier cosa es posible, pero con Vegeta...- Dejó de mirar al fondo de su taza y alzó la vista hacia el techo: -¡Un hijo con él!- exclamó para centrarse en el luchador. -¡Tu novia está como una regadera!- Al instante se dio cuenta de su error en la apreciación sobre Bulma y no le hizo falta mirar la cabeza gacha de su compañero de descanso. -Oh, lo siento, Yamcha, no quería moles...-

El luchador, que por un instante alzó los ojos hacia ella, volvió a bajarlos a su taza enfriada. -No, bueno...-

Nunca había hablado con nadie de eso. Sólo con Puar intercambió algunas palabras cuando le preguntaba sobre Bulma pero poco más. Su amigo gato siempre le daba a entender que estaría a su lado para animarlo, pero para cosas como ésas poco más podía hacer, y hasta se sorprendía a sí mismo volviéndose introspectivo y sin querer compartirlo. Desde hacía tres años, todos los guerreros Z decidieron entrenarse duramente para el día de ayer y dejaron sus lazos amigables a un lado para centrarse en la preparación. Ni a Krilin, que bien podría haberlo llamado puesto que vivían no muy alejados hasta que decidió retirarse a las montañas, ni a Ten Shin Han, con el que le unían tantas cosas como le separaban, intercambió ni una sola palabra a lo largo de ese trienio. No sabía de cuánta información podía presumir la mujer de Goku ni tampoco cuál era su fuente, pero de repente sintió una gran necesidad de tratar de hablar del asunto. Quizá es que el momento serio que estaban viviendo le contagiaba, o quizá sólo era la necesidad de desahogarse. No lo sabía. Únicamente abrió la boca y se asombró a sí mismo dialogando con Chichí sobre un tema que le dolía tanto como lo había hecho ese golpe mortal en su pecho por el androide.

Inspiró fuertemente y comenzó a hablar: -Yo lo sabía, lo supe desde la primera vez que los vi juntos.- inició su aclaración mirando a la taza fijamente. -No sé cómo explicarlo pero...- En este punto levantó la vista hacia ella. -¿Sabes cuando estás viendo una película en la que sólo eres un espectador y no puede hacer nada para que pase lo contrario de...de lo que...bueno, de lo que...?-

Chichí supo al instante que aquello le estaba costando al amigo de su marido. Le prestaba toda la atención posible, dándose cuenta de que ese hombre no tenía a mucha gente para que le escuchara además de ese gato que le acompañaba a todas partes pero que para ella era erróneamente bastante infantil, algo así como un hermano menor. Prefirió animarle y que se sincerara del todo. -¿De lo que estás viendo?- profirió terminando la frase del guerrero.

-Exacto.- concluyó él para proseguir. -Pues, es eso, Chichí, es exactamente eso.- soltó volviendo a focalizar la vista en la taza.

-¿Pero tú no...?- quiso saber la ex luchadora.

-¿Que si no lo intenté?- Casi soltó una carcajada triste. -Digamos que no acerté mucho en mi reacción pero te aseguro que no había nada que hacer, porque...- Y retornó sus ojos a ella un momento para volverlos a bajar.

-Porque...- le animó la morena.

En este punto Yamcha pareció pensativo y se dio unos segundos antes de continuar, segundos que aprovechó Chichí para echarle más té en la taza.

-Una vez se rompió la cámara en la que él entrenaba, la que ella no paraba de arreglarle y perfeccionarle una y otra vez, sólo para él, sólo para el Príncipe de los Saiyajins...- y siguió, no sin antes volver a sonreír con pesar. -Estalló por los aires, la nave estalló porque ese endemoniado saiya la llevó hasta los límites.- Detuvo su explicación para tomar un sorbo del líquido. Se le infló el pecho antes de proseguir meneando la cabeza: -No sabes cómo se puso Bulma, parecía como si se le fuera el alma buscándolo entre los escombros y luego...luego cuando dio con él...yo, yo vi cómo...-

-¿Qué viste?- le volvió a animar Chichí realmente intrigada.

Se dio su tiempo antes de contestar. Sólo de rememorar ese instante se le revolvían las tripas y sentía de nuevo a su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos: -Nunca fue así conmigo.- sentenció acariciándose el cabello por detrás. -Nunca, nunca la había visto así conmigo, era...¡era como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque de nervios!- exclamó con la escena fijada en su cabeza a fuego. -Y no un ataque de los suyos, ¿sabes?- puntualizó volviendo a su rostro ese gesto de hilaridad triste. -Si no un ataque de los de verdad, de los que realmente sientes, de cosas importantes...- Al instante se sintió hastiado y retornó a la misma idea de antes a la vez que retomaba su taza de té: -No me sé explicar bien.-

-Sí, sí, lo has hecho.- comentó Chichí un poco emocionada y sirviéndole otro trago. -Te has explicado muy bien, Yamcha, la verdad es que para ti tuvo que ser duro.-

El guerrero hizo un gesto con la cara que evidenciaba que no las tenía todas consigo. -Sí, sentirse como si fueras invisible no es algo de lo que presumir, es una sensación parecida cuando tienes a Goku al lado en una batalla.- concluyó.

-Oh.- exclamó la ama de casa al querer entender al guerrero.

-¿Ves?- le llamó la atención Yamcha. -No me explico bien, lo que quiero decir es que...-

-No te preocupes, sé a qué te refieres.- le indicó para calmarlo. Bastante parecía que al guerrero le costaba narrar eso y dar con las palabras justas.

Él le sonrió igualmente. No quiso explicar más. Por mucho que lo pensase, su corazón sabía que no había nada que hacer, que estimular o que revivir, y eso era, tal y como había dicho Chichí, muy duro. No le valía el consuelo de que poco podía haber hecho a su favor aunque la hubiera fastidiado. Era consciente de eso y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor simplemente aceleró un proceso inevitable, el mismo que él veía como una roca imparable por una cuesta empinada y que poco o nada podía hacer para detener su caída y que le arrollase por completo.

Tras casi un minuto ambos pensativos, fue Chichí la que volvió a hablar: -¿Más té?-

Él salió de su ensoñación adormecida de cambios imposibles. -No, no.- contestó levantándose de la silla. -Voy a descansar.- La miró mientras acercaba su silla a la mesa para dejar ordenado su sitio, tal y como se había dado cuenta que a esa mujer le encantaba todo. -Yo...- empezó a decir. Cuando se vio a sí mismo en ese situación las palabras volvieron a costarle salir: -Muchas gracias, Chichí.- prefirió decir con una sonrisa sincera. Y es que así se sentía, dolido y a la vez liberado por poder haber contado algo de lo que le carcomía por dentro.

-De nada, Yamcha, ahora iré yo a ver a Goku antes de irme a la cama.- le indicó con una sonrisa.

-Bien...- retornó a sentirse incómodo. -Buenas noches, entonces.- Y se giró para salir de la cocina hacia el salón, donde el sofá le aguardaba expectante. Dio únicamente un paso para volver de nuevo al tema principal, para zanjarlo con una última anotación, con un último grito de su interior rechazado: -¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?- le preguntó volteando su cuerpo hacia la mujer de Goku y siguiendo con ese aire pensativo y circunspecto.

La morena se vio un poco sorprendida por ese último revés. -¿El qué?- quiso saber soltando la taza sobre el plato.

-Que creo que él...- bajó la vista un instante para encontrar las palabras exactas. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, como todo lo anterior aunque le hubiera servido de catalizador. -Que creo que él, de algún modo...- arrugó el ceño tratando de volver a ser sincero.

-¿Crees que él le corresponde?- procuró ayudarle la madre de Songohanda queriendo hacerse a la idea de lo que implicaba todo eso.

-Bueno, no lo sé, ya sabes, él...- retornó a la duda en su expresión. Era una duda mínima, casi apagada del todo dentro de su cabeza. Debería no existir ninguna incertidumbre sobre los motivos que, al menos al cruel Vegeta, le llevaron a intimar con su ex novia, sin embargo, quizá fuera por eso, porque conocía bien a Bulma, por lo que a lo mejor no era tan disparatada la idea de que, si alguien pudiera cambiarlo, sólo ella sería capaz. -Él es un asesino, ¿no? No creo que sea capaz de...seguramente por su parte se trate sólo de...-

-¿De...de lujuria?-

Fue escuchar la dubitación de ella y su ego masculino se vio dañado otra vez. Tenía que aceptarlo, no sabía si le costaba más que todo lo que había hecho que se hubieran enredado el cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins y su ex novia fuese por causa de instintos o, en realidad, que hubiera sentimientos por parte de los dos. Eso le hacía sentirse peor consigo mismo. Volvió a él la mueca de jovialidad entristecida. -Sí, seguramente fue eso con un poco de despecho de Bulma hacia mí.-

Chichí levantó las cejas en clara muestra de asombro. "Así que era verdad mi suposición", caviló para sí. Con esa última frase le había dejado nítida una duda que le rondaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. Yamcha no fue consciente de ella puesto que casi todo el tiempo lucía abstraído por sus pensamientos, además de estar con la mirada gacha y esquiva. Pareció sonreír antes de proseguir:

-Bueno, no lo sé...- comentó volviendo a rascarse la nuca. -Sería una locura, ¿verdad? El despiadado Príncipe de los Saiyajins con...- aquí tampoco pudo acabar y lo dio por dicho. -Aunque cuando los ves juntos...-

Parecía que esa noche no iba a terminar ninguna frase, aceptándolas todas como pronunciadas sin que fuera así. Bufó para dedicarle a la mujer de Goku una de sus sonrisas forzadas.

-Es que...- Odiaba cuando se dejaba en evidencia. No quiso pensar más y relajó su mente para que hablara su corazón: -Chichí, si existe una persona que se merezca cambiar todo tu mundo por ella, Bulma es esa persona.-

No se percató de cómo la morena volvió a abrir los ojos en clara muestra de asombro. Hasta a él le pareció extraño que pudiera haberlo dicho tan claro. Se sintió abstraídamente ridículo y a la vez liberado. Sí. Por fin había dicho lo que quería decir y lució igualmente pensativo al concluir: -Así que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir entre ella y ese príncipe endemoniado, ¿increíble, verdad?- Descendió la vista para murmurar: -De nada hubiera servido que yo...- chistó y exclamó en alto: -Sólo soy un idiota.-

La ex luchadora, tras intentar decidirse entre patearle el trasero por infiel o seguir la corriente pues ya llevaba muchas sorpresas en el día de hoy, prefirió devolverle la misma mueca ya que había sido extremadamente amable en aquella casa y además, ante una afirmación tan contundente y que dejaba una nitidez exquisita sus sentimientos, se vio visiblemente emocionada: -Sí, es increíble.- terminó diciendo.

Acertó porque él le sonrió por última vez y se giró profiriendo: -Buenas noches, Chichí.- Salió de la habitación con el mismo ademán reflexivo que le había acompañado durante toda la charla.

-Buenas noches, Yamcha, que descanses.- le contestó Chichí a la vez que lo veía dirigirse a su lugar de retiro, el mismo que él había escogido pese a que tenía una cama esperándole en el suelo.

Suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse. Tomó un sorbo de su taza para acto seguido volver a mirar al salón. Recogió todos los utensilios de ese descanso, del que tenía que decir que hasta le había venido bien, y los llevó al lavabo. Sí, le había venido bien un poco de intercomunicación con el guerrero amigo de su marido. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra no referente al estado de Goku, a mostrar ambos su preocupación constante y a estar pendientes del teléfono y de cambiarle los paños fríos a su esposo. No era mal chico, de eso estaba segura, tanto de que aún seguía enamorado de la científica pese a que ella parecía haber elegido a otro hombre, al menos como padre de su hijo. Después de esa conversación, igual que le quedó claro que él casi había tirado la toalla muy a su pesar, también había metido la pata con respecto a muchas cosas.

-¡Songohanda!- exclamó al percatarse de que aquello le afianzaba más en la idea de mantener a su hijo fuera de aquellos guerreros gorrones, borrachos y salidos. "¡Lo sabía!", se dijo para sí oscureciéndosele el rostro. "Hasta este chico que parece bueno y que no se ha apartado del lado de mi Goku se ha desviado de nuevo del buen camino y le ha sido infiel a Bulma".

Para la morena, la científica era complicada, de esas mujeres libres que se creían dueñas del mundo, con una desfachatez que le crispaba los nervios y exenta de cualquier otra preocupación distinta al último vestido que se iba a comprar o al peinado de la peluquería, pese a que después de sus pequeños encuentros en esos tres años debía de admitir que no eran tan distintas. Si lo pensaba bien, que ella y Bulma hubieran dialogado sobre cosas en común no era raro puesto que había temas que las unían. Lo que sí lo llamaba la atención era que siempre creyó que estaba enamorada de su Goku por esa pasión por la libertad que tenían ambos, como si las reglas más elementales de concordia y de lógica social no fueran con ellos, aunque tenía que apuntar que sobre este punto su marido era un ganador nato.

Y ahora aparecía Vegeta, el mismo que la peliazul defendió y atacó sin miramientos cuando la fue a visitar para que le diera consejos sobre llevar un saiyajin en las entrañas. Para la morena, desde su primer encuentro de los dos que tuvo con la científica en esos años de preparación de los guerreros, estaba nítido como el agua que ahora usaba para limpiar los platos: algo había entre ellos, sin embargo, ¿era tan fuerte como pareció intuir Yamcha? Él había estado con Bulma muchos años y en esa breve conversación que habían tenido dejó caer que jamás había visto a su ex pareja tan entregada.

No entendía nada. Un chico guapo y enamorado como el guerrero que ahora dormía sobre uno de sus sofás y que había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella lucía con los brazos caídos cuando hablaba del cruel Príncipe de los Saiyajins y la científica. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos tres años en los que vivieron juntos? Terminó de lavar los platos y volvió a suspirar.

-Ay, Bulma, estás como una cabra.- murmuró para acto seguido soltar el trapo sobre la encimera y darse la vuelta.

o-o-o-o

Con todos sus fallos y sus virtudes, en bruto y como un mazacote, este one-shot va dedicado a Esplandian, por su cariño hacia los personajes secundarios.

Gracias por leer. x. Drama.


End file.
